Camping with… Damon
by MrsSomerhalderxo
Summary: Elena is told she is going on a Camping trip with Stefan and Damon. But what if Stefan turned out to be to busy to go and it was just her and Damon spending 5 days, alone in the woods, Camping….. -Might have some M rated material later on ;) - (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone. New story! Yay. I don't know how this will go on but please review if you want me to continue :) This story is going to alternate between the two characters. I don't own anything of the Characters or The Vampire Diaries. Enjoy :)x**_

* * *

_Chapter One_

**_Elena's POV_**

I woke up from a car horn. I caught a glance at my alarm clock. It read 5:30am. Fuck, today is the day Stefan, Damon and I go camping. Flipping camping! And Damon has to come! Not too sure why….

I slowly pull the covers away from my body. I suddenly shiver at the contact of the cold air. The Car horn tooted again. Will they just give me a minute! Far out. Obviously in a pissy mood, I make my way to the conjoined bathroom. I hear Jeremy's faint snores from the other side of his door that lead to the Bathroom. As I looked at the girl in the mirror that looks as if she has been hit by a car, I grab my tooth brush and start brushing my teeth.

I then hope into the shower for a few minutes, guessing where ever we are going isn't going to have running hot water I just thought it may be good to enjoy the shower one last time before I go camping which I'm really….really looking forward to! I hop out, not bothering to brush or dry my hair, and head back to my room.

I walk to my closet to pull out my clothes for the day. I decided to wear a hoddie and sweat pants. I go over to the reading chair that was by my dresser, and put on my sneakers. Beside the chair was my camping bag full with random clothes and books and such. This is going to be a great 5 days! Not….

* * *

**_Damon's POV_**

I tooted my car horn, not really caring if it wakes the neighbours on Elena's street. My ears pick up a groan. I smile as I hear Elena waking up. She slowly got up. I then heard a bathroom door slam. Great, she's not in a good mood. She isn't going to be happy with the fact that Stefan is not coming because he has to "help a friend in Denver". What ever that means. Oh well I guess I get her all to my self for 5 days. I smile again at the thought.

I hear the water start running out of the shower knob. Hmm. All I could image was Elena's small , naked body with water dripping…. Stop Damon. I look down to see a twitch in my cock, that strained behind my black, skinny jeans. Uh great. Have these pants always been so tight? I try to think of gross things to slow my throbbing erection.

Finally after 20 minutes, Elena stumbles out of the front door, carrying her bag and a book. She's wearing a navy blue hoodie, with the hood up. Grey sweatpants and white trainers. Her hair was wet and messy, obviously it hadn't been dried or brushed and she had no make up on at all. She couldn't of looked more beautiful.

Her face immediately falls as she see's me, just me, standing against my car. I smile at her as her brown eyes search around. "Where's Stefan?" She asks.

"And Good morning to you too , Eeeelena," I say letting the first "E" roll of my tongue. She huffs and drops her bags. She crosses her arms across her chest and her eyes glare. This girl really does hate me, that only makes me love her more.

"Where is he Damon?" She spits. I raise my hands up in protest. "He had to do something out in Denver. He said he was helping a friend and told me to take you camping. So it's just us." I smirk.

Elena picks up her bags and turns round, heading to the house. I quickly block her path. "Where are you going?" I ask. She steps back from my sudden appearance.

"I'm not going with you." She said angrily. I can't help but feel a little hurt. "Elena," I look into her eyes. "I promise I will make this trip fun and I promise to be on my best behaviour… Just please come?" She looks at me, thinking.

She finally rolls her eyes and huffs. "Fine." She said as she pushed past me. She suddenly stops ad turns on the spot.

"Only," She begins holding a finger up "Only if I get to chose the music we listen to in the car." I groan and roll my eyes.

"Fine", I say before heading to the trunk of the car and throwing Elena's bag in. Let the Camping begin.

* * *

_**This Chapters is short, I know, but let me know if you want me to continue ;) x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Heres the next chapter :)**_

* * *

_**Elena's POV**_

I slammed Damon's blue convertible's car door as I hopped in. "Oi, be careful with my baby!" Damon exclaimed as he rubbed the steering wheel of his car. I let out a scoff. Stupid Damon with his Stupid Car. The "bond" with him and his car is the strongest "bond" I have ever seen…. I mean really a car? I don't get it.

I fastened my seat belt and pull out my iPod. I get my speaker out too. "Woowh what do you have in those pockets? A whole electronic store?" Damon tried to make a joke. I just roll my eyes as I hook my iPod with the speaker. Damon puts the key in the car and it comes to life when he turns it. Damon shows off with a huge rev of the car as I can't help but have my lips pull up into a small smile. My neighbours must hate me.

As we head to the high way I scan through my iPod's songs. I smile when I find the one I wanted. "_Fancy_" by Iggy Azalea starts playing at full blast through the speakers. I hear Damon let out a groan as I smirk. I start rapping with Iggy at the top of my lungs

"_First things first, I'm the realest, Drop…_" Damon stopped the song. I whined. "You promised that got to choose the.."

"My ears hate this song ok. Stop!" He says, annoyed. "But I…" I began. "Change it." Damon demanded. Geez someones on their man period!

I change it to _"Do I wanna know"_ By the Arctic Monkeys. In the corner of my eye I see Damon's finger tapping to the beat on the steering wheel. The first verse starts as I quietly start singing along,

**_"Have you colour in your cheeks'_**

**_Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide_**

**_That sticks around like something's in your teeth_**"

I quietly hear Damon humming in the background at this point. I sing a little louder.

_**"And some aces up your sleeve**_

_**I had no idea that you're in deep**_

_**I dreamt about you near me every night this week**_

_**How many secrets can you keep'**_

_**'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow**_

_**When I play it on repeat**_

_**Until I fall asleep**_

_**Spilling drinks on my settee"**_

The chorus comes in and Damon finally deicides to join in.

_**"Do I wanna know,**_

_**If this feeling flows both ways,**_

_**Sad to see you go,**_

_**Sorta hoping that you'd stay**_

_**Baby we both know,**_

_**That the nights were mainly made for saying**_

_**things that you can't say tomorrow day,**_

_**Crawling back to you"**_,

When the next bit came we were both banging our heads to the song. This wasn't half bad. I was having fun, with Damon! Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought. Hopefully I don't speak to soon...

* * *

_**Damon's POV**_

After 2 hours we were finally at the camping grounds. Elena had fallen asleep after our head banging and sing to various songs. It was great to hear her laugh again. It was fun. I pull my car up the drive leading to the sight and turned the engine off. The sudden stillness caused Elena to stir in her sleep. I leaned over to put my lips next to her ear and yell "WE'RE HERE!"

And with that she jumped causing her to knock her head on the car ceiling and clutch at her heart in fright. I just sat there holding my tummy, laughing my ass of. She smacks me in the arm. I pretend to be hurt and her face makes me laugh harder.

"You.. you should of.. seen..seen your face!" I laugh,

"You're such an ass", She said as she angrily stomped out of the car.

After my laughing fit I finally get out of the car to get the stuff out of the car boot. Elena was sitting on the picnic table which was by the car. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Her being angry made her sexy as hell. I chucked her bag over to her with she failed to catch. She sighed heavily as she went to pick it up,

"You said you would behave, Damon," Shit, forgot about that.

"Um Oh sorry Elena", I half meant. She huffed.

"Where's my tent?" She asked.

"Don't you mean _our_ tent." I say holding up a bag which carried the tent. Her eyes widened.

"I'm not sharing that with you!" She cried. "Too bad, I promise I don't snore…." I said smirking.

She stormed off. "Where you going?" I question. "To the Bathroom", She answered.

"Uh you might not find one here." I say quickly as she turns to me. "We only have bushes", I smile. She groaned and headed far away to a bush. I grab a toilet roll and head near Elena who was by a bush.

"Damon!" She squealed as I got closer.

"Don't worry, I can't see any of your 'lady bits', I just thought you might want this," I say as I chuck the toilet roll at her. She catches it.

"Thanks," She says through her teeth. "Now leave," She adds. I turned around and laughed to myself.

* * *

**There we go. The Chapters will get longer as I get more time :) Review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Here's another Chapter :D Enjoy**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary_

_It's about 6pm and I'm already sick of Damon! How am I going to survive? He's so immature! First he comes over and see's me on the toilet (Technically I have to squat behind a bush, but you get the idea) anyway,He hasn't given me any sort of privacy (No surprise there!) He hasn't let me do anything except from me sitting here, underneath this huge tree. Right know he's putting up the tent. Don't get me started on the tent! I have to share one with him! And not to mention its so small! He probably did that on purpose…. Shit he's coming my way…. Bye xx_

"Hmmm, what you got there? Are you writing fantasy stories of me and my glorious body?" He says, so full of himself! I just roll my eyes and start to get up. Suddenly Damon comes to my side and steals my journal right out of my hand.

"HEY!" I yell, thrusting my hands up in the air to try reach it. But his height and his long arm gives me no chance in getting it.

"Now now Elena," he laughs as I continually try to jump and grab it. I decide to push with all my might on his chest, earning him to fall on his back from the unexpected hit. Unfortunately he pulls me with him, making me fall right on his stomach.

My head crashes right on to his forehead and our noses touch. I look straight in to his blue eyes. Have they always been this pretty? I can feel his breath on my lips. It smells so good. Like spearmint and pure sweetness. I can't help my heart flutter as he slowly leaned in. This screamed "DANGER! DANGER! You're with Stefan!" But some how I felt my lips nearly reach his.

Just before our lips touched I heard a noise causing me to jump right off Damon. I look down the small cliff ,that was by the big tree and where we were, and saw my journal fall right down to the bottom. "No." I quietly said. Damon came over to see what was wrong.

My eyes filled with tears and a lump formed at the back of my throat. "I'm sorry," Damon said sincerely, he awkwardly patted me on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I instantly shock his hand off and stated running off to where we set up camp.

"Hey, 'Lena, I really am sorry." Damon called out. I felt something snap in me for some reason.

I sharply turn round, tears rolling down my cheeks. "You don't get it! I have practically my whole teenage life written in that now is down the cliff and I will never see it again!" I storm right up to him and poke my finger in his chest. "All my memories of my parents before they died, now all gone because of you. All the memories of Stefan and I, gone because of you! I hate you Damon! I hate you so much! I wish I was not here! I wish I was here with Stefan, not you, like I was supposed to! But of corse you had to come and mess it up and now! Now It's just me and you! Arghh, I can't believe I nearly kissed you! I hate you! I wish I had never met you!" I yell right in his face. I watch his eyes widen with shock, hurt not afraid to come across his features.

I immediately regretted yelling at him like that but it was good to let it out of my system. He swallowed hard and looked away from me and headed to the camp in silence . I watch him slowly walk away from. Shit…. What have I done…

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My heart sank as I watched Elena go off her nut. I always new she hated me but when she said she wish she had never met me, made me hurt with I haven't felt in a long time… not since Katherine. I did mess up, I dropped her diary. But I couldn't help it! For god sakes, she was about to kiss me! How else am I supposed to react when out of the blue the love of my life nearly kisses me.

It's getting dark now as I look at the sky. I head to the camp area and get my stuff out of tent guessing I really should not sleep in there with Elena. I would sleep outside but the dirt and me don't really mix. I decided to sleep in my car. It's not my most ideal plan but it will have to do. I grab my pillow and sleeping bag and head to the car which is right by the camp. I look round and I can't see Elena. I don't really care at the moment to be honest.

"What are you doing?" A small voice behind me asks as I jump with fright from the sudden appearance of Elena. She looks at me with sad I eyes.

"Like you would care," I harshly snap, a little to harsh but she deserves it. She scoffs and heads to the tent. I hear her stomach grumble. If she's hungry, she will have to get herself. I open the back door of my car and throw my gear in. I hate when Elena and I fight… She doesn't smile, and her smile is the best. I could stare at it all day. And her laugh is such a beautiful noise. I turn round and see Elena search through the food bag and pull out some noodles. I need to apologise to her some how. I know, I tried, but I understand why she got angry. I don't think she meant what she said… Well I hope. I decide to go into to the woods for a walk to clear my head.

* * *

**Oh no! They had a fight and it seemed pretty bad :L Review and tell me what you think :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next Chapter. Sorry is no Damon's POV but will ****next Chapter I promise :) x**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I did feel sorry for Damon for the way I acted… I was harsher then I should of been. I mean, it was obviously an accident. He is careless but he wouldn't be that careless, to hurt me. I should apologise to him. Speaking of Damon, he's been off for a walk for the past 2 hours.

All I've been doing is eating 2 minute noodles, in our…. well, _my_ tent. Im now trying to read a book but get distracted every second from nosies coming from outside. I try to tell myself it's just the fire. My heart quickens as I hear another twig snap. I hear foot steps and a shadow crawls up the side of the tent. I shiver as the shadow gets bigger. Someone was coming. Suddenly the zip to the ten slowly pulls down and I scream.

"Calm Down it's only me!" Damon yells and tells me to shut up from all the screaming.

I sigh with relief as he decides to sit down and zips up the tent flap. He looks at me, as if he is asking if its ok for him to be here. I sigh and give him a very small smile. He looks down to his hands and plays with his thumbs. Wait, why was he getting nervous?

He cleared his throat. "Look Elena," He looks right into my eyes with a serious look. "I am really sorry for being reckless and I'm sorry that you lost your journal."

"It wasn't your fault, Damon", I say sincerely.

"No, it was. I was the one deciding to piss you off by grabbing it and waving it round…." He trailed off again, looking down.

I had never seen Damon like this before. I don't know why the hell I think this but he sorta looks cute like this.

"Well, Thank you for apologising," I say to him as he slowly looks at me and gives me a cheeky grin. Why was he looking at me like that….

He answers my silent question, "Well, as I walked along the track I came across something. I hadn't noticed I had walked that far." Damon smiles as he takes a dirty, green book out of his coat. My journal! My eyes widen and happy tears seem to fill my eyes.

"I'm sorry It's dirty and its not to bad with damage and all and I promise I didn't read any of it, well I was a little curious but I thought that would be wrong to invade you personal thoughts, even though I have with Stefan and…"

I rolled my eyes with how adorable he seemed and without thinking I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around Damon. He went stiff for a second and completely quiet but relaxes agains my tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal into his neck, which smelt like his mouth watering scent… What am I thinking?

"Ow my ear!" He laughs as I hug him harder. Damon really is great when he wants to be. I finally pull back from our hug and look at him, my hands still on the sides of his shoulders.

"Thank you so much." I say once more, "And I'm so sorry about before.. I wasn't think straight and I sort of snapped and I don't hate you as much as I say and I 100% didn't mean it when I said I wish I had never met you. Ok?" I rub the side of his arms and he gives me a warm smile.

"Ok," With out thinking I lean in and place a short, soft kiss on his right cheek. My lips tingled as it touch his smooth skin. He seems to jump at the contact. I pull back and as I do my locked with his eyes as he continued to stare at me, mouth open. I reach up with my finger and shut his mouth by lifting his chin.

"Good night Damon," I smile,

"Goodnight Elena," he says as he starts to get out of the tent. I kinda feel bad that he was going to sleep in his car. Anyway I will be getting cold tonight. I know my next decision is a bad one but I say it anyway. "Damon," I grab his wrist. He turns to me with a puzzled look. "Stay." I quietly pleaded. He gave me a small smile and nodded his head softly. I realised my sleeping bag was the only one.

"Don't get yours, I don't really care if you share with me," I awkwardly say as he starts taking his boots and jacket off. He crawls over to the sleeping bag. I kinda of find it a sexy looking movement. What am I thinking?

I lift one side of the sleeping bag and shuffle over to make room. He hesitantly starts climbing in, as if I'm going to bite his head off. "I don't bite", I regretted saying straight away.

Damon just shook his he and silently chuckled to him self as he laid next to me. He was lying straight like a log. So was I. Our shoulders were touching, my hand near his. I knew I wouldn't get a good sleep like this.

"Well this is awkward…" Damon whispered.I giggled as I leaned over him to turn off the lamp and I swear I hear his breath hitch in his throat. I look at him. I could just make out the features of his face in the darkness. I realise how attractive he really was. I decide, what the hell, and I lay my head on his chest, placing my hand on his torso.

All of Damon's muscles tense as I lay there. I swear his breathing had gotten faster and his slow, vampire heart beat at a fast pace. I look up and see his blue eyes staring at me. I giggle at his shocked face and pat him softly on the cheek before resting my head back again on his chest. I shut my eyes and suddenly I realise how tired I really was. Slumber nearly takes me to dream land but not before I feel to strong arms finally wrap around me. Damon Salvatore is really changing my heart… maybe so for him too.

* * *

**Cute :) I hope there friendship isn't moving to fast . Review :) stay tuned for new chapters to come x**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter and it's a little longer :D Thanks for all the positive feedback! I love it so much :) Enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV  
**

The faint call of birds made me stir out of my peaceful sleep. I felt warm, happy. It had been one of the best sleeps I have had in a long time! I open my eyes to be welcomed by the brightness of the morning sun that shone thorough the tent. My face tickled from brown hair that laid on my lips.

Elena. I breathed in her sweet, warm scent and sighed. I had apologised for the journal, then returned it, and for some reason Elena was ok for me to be in the same tent, sleeping with her, well not just sleeping, holding her in my arms. All. Night. Long. I had dreamed of the day when I had got to do that. I smile to myself as Elena started to stir in her sleep and suddenly she shot up, as I earn a hard whack on my chest. I can't help but wince in pain.

"Ohmigosh! why was I hugging you?!" Elena cried.

I just laid there, confused as hell. "Ummm, You told me I could…" I said slowly, still puzzled.

"I'm with Stefan!" Elena said, putting her arms on her forehead.

"Hey, hey," I get up and soothed her by putting my hand on her shoulder. "Nothing happened," I assured her.

"And nothing will?" She asked. I thought for a second. All I wanted to do that moment was pull her down on to me and kiss her hard and to give her pleasure, I wanted her to scream my name in ecstasy, but I guess if she loves Stefan, I will just have to keep imaging that in my head and hope one day it will happen.

"I promise," I answered not making full eye contacted with her. She held her hand up, pinking pointing towards me.

"Pinky promise and I will be your friend," She smiled. I sighed and as stupid as it looked I joined my pinky with hers and shock it.

"Wait, you have to lock it", She quickly adds as she shows me how to lock it by pressing the pad of my thumb with hers. I groan. It's ridiculous but I loved it. I smiled at her as she took her hand away from mine. A growl interrupted us.

"You're hungry?" I ask but it sounded more like a statement. She giggled and place a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," She blushed. She started to put on her boots and I decided to do the same. A couple of minutes later we were out of the tent and in the fresh air.

"Poof, I didn't realise how stuffy it was in there," Elena mumbled. She went to the chilly bin which had the food bag in it. I start to shut the tent door flap before I hear a whine.

"Shit, the foods gone! The animals took it!" She yelled thrusting her arms in the air, clearly frustrated, showing me a bag that has a huge hole in, with no food in sight. I got up laughing.

"Why don't we go hunting and search for Bambi and fluffy bunnys?" I suggest, smirking. She fake gags.

"Ahh fat chance _Salvatore_," My cock does a weird twitch at the way she says my last name. It was such an innocent gesture, why was I reacting like that? I try to ignore it, seeing as she wants us to be "Friends".

"Fine, I will take you out for breakfast, then we will go to the grocery store on the way back. Sound good?" I ask as Elena's face beams with excitement.

"Ok, but thats not very "Camp like".

"Who cares," I laugh as Elena follows me to my car.

She hops in the passenger seat and shuts the door. I start the engine and my car comes to life.

"Where to?" I ask as I start to drive down the entrance of the camp site.

"Anywhere." She smile at me brightly and I swear I gasped at how beautiful Elena looked when she smiled. I don't think I have ever seen that smile, well not allocated to me. I smirk my usual smirk and drove off into the day.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was enjoying company with Damon. Ever since he got my journal back I have felt my heart shift from hatred to friendship with Damon somehow.

Behind all the cockiness and humour, Damon actually is a loving and caring person and I bet not many people get to see him like this. I better enjoy it while it lasts, I thought.

This car trip, to wherever he was taking me, was fun. We have listen to various songs and we have sang along to them. We sang along to "Say Something" By A Great Big World. I sang the girl parts and he sang the boy parts. We were pretending to be sad and depressed while singing , terribly I might add , But we just ended up laughing our asses off until our tummies hurt . We laughed at random things we found amusing in the countryside and we took turns telling the cheesiest jokes! We just enjoyed each others company.

Finally Damon pulled up to a small café looking place with was located by a small beach. I was so hungry by now I could of eaten my own arm. I eagerly jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and headed to the door. Damon soon followed behind me.

"Someones an eager beaver." He said in my ear as the hair on my neck stood up from his sudden closeness and the breath that trickled down. I shiver and he notices and chuckles to himself.

We find a booth by the window which over looks the beach. "Wow, it's a beautiful day!" I exclaimed as Damon hands me a menu, which I nearly snatched from him.

He laughed as I scanned the menu and I picked the first thing on it. A short, blond waitress walks over to the booth. She caught sight of Damon and blushed as he winked at her. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy hit me. Hold on a minute… What is going on, Me jealous? Of that girl? No.. I mentally shake the thought away and order french toast and a iced coffee. The waiter, who's name tag said "Sally" turned to Damon.

"Anything you want?" She giggled and winked at him. Damon caught me looking at the waitress with a evil eye. He reached over and held my hand, which was on the table.

He then looked at the waiter and smiled "No thank you, just want _my girl_ wants," Sally looks dumbfounded and blushes of embarrassment. My heart does weird flippy things as Damon states me as "his girl" even though I wasn't, I kinda wanted to be. I shake my head.

"Ok then, I will be back with you soon," Sally quickly says before rushing off to the kitchen. Damon immediately let go.

"Why did it look like you wanted to pull that girls hair out?" Damon playfully asked. I sighed and looked at my hands, which were now in my lap.

"Don't know," I tell him, honestly. What has gotten into me.

**Damon's POV**

After an hour of Elena stuffing her face with maple goodness she was now sinking down the chair, hand on stomach. "Woo that was good! But I'm stuffed!" She exclaimed while I chuckled at how adorable she looked sitting there. "I'm just going to the bathroom, better make the most of it," She added laughing.

I just smile as she got up and left. As soon as she left I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I need to control my feelings towards her and control myself not to just jump and kiss her. Arghh.

My train of thought gets disturbed by a ringing in Elena's coat. I lean over the table and check who it's from. The caller ID read "Unknown Number". Without thinking I picked up.

"Hello, Elena's Phone," I answer. There was no noise or voice that answered back. Hmm weird.

Just as I decide to hang up Elena comes back from the bathroom, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Who was that?" She asks, as she puts her hair in a ponytail that exposes her olive, skinned throat. I could see her blood pump under her vein… Stop Damon, I willed myself.

"Helloooo," Elena waved her hands in my face, "Who was it?"

"Oh, it was some unknown number, no one answered me though." I shrugged.

"Weird…. Anyway, shall we go to the grocery store?" Elena asks as she grabs her coat.

"Why don't we go on a walk down the beach?" I suggest, hoping she will say yes, seeing as it had been a long time since we have had a chat.

She looked around as if she was thinking and shrugged, "Sure, why not," And with that I throw some bills on the table and we head out of the café.

We laugh as we pass the waitress "Sally". Elena pokes her tongue out at her and I can't but laugh out loud as Elena grabs my hand and runs out café door.

* * *

**Naaawwww They are having lots of fun! Who do you think rang them? Review! Next Chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter :D I really love your feedback :) Enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I dragged Damon out of the cafe, and ran to the beach. I let go of his hand and decided to run as fast as I could from him, laughing.

"Oi, I'm gonna get you," Damon called out as I ran. Surprisingly, he didn't use his "supernatural powers", instead, he ran like a human would. He was fast but I ran down the beach with adrenaline running through my veins. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling I had did today, my feet hurt from running and I was now gasping for air.

Suddenly Damon gave up and used his vampire speed to run to me and pick me up and swing me round. I laughed and squealed, "Damon, let me go!" He laughed then finally put me down.

I turned round to face him, my eyes inlined with his pale pink lips. They looked so soft, so inviting. I want to kiss him. As if our lips were magnets being drawn together , we slowly started leaning towards each other. Our gazes were on each others lips. I bet Damon's thinking what I'm thinking because his breathing patterns get a little faster. I feel his cool, sweet breath on my face. My eyes close as he moves closer and I feel just the tips of his lips glaze mine just before we are interrupted by my phone.

We pull back, a little to fast. I blushed as I look down at my feet. I reach into my pocket to grab the ringing device. It was a video call. I looked at Damon, unsure.

He grabbed the phone and answered the call, except turning our camera off. I'm to scared to look so I just watch Damon's face. His eyes widened as he looked at my phone. A gasp leaving his lips. His face pale and his mouth hang open.

"What is it?" I asked. He turned up the volume and I realised exactly what it was.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I accepted the call, turned the camera and sound off and watched whatever it was. My eyes see a room. Suddenly two figures fall onto the bed, kissing. They were both naked. They had to be vampires because they were using inhuman speed. The male vampire drove into the onto the female. I finally look at there faces and gasped. Elena stiffened.

"What is it?" She asks me as I continued to watch, seeming not to be able to not keep my eyes on the pounding couple. I turn up the sound and moaning filled the air.

"Ahh, ahh Stefan Oh," The brunette panted. Katherine. She clasped her hand over her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks. She ran over to the bushes and empties her stomach of all the breakfast she had just eaten. I turn off the phone and stuff it in my pocket, and run to Elena's side rubbing her back.

She pushed me away. "You knew! Didn't you! You knew that Stefan was going away to fuck Katherine, Didn't you!" She pushed at my chest. I lost my balance and fell over on to a branch. It pierced through my stomach. But Elena didn't seem to notice.

"I promise… I didn't know," I struggled to say as my eyes blurred from all the pain the wood was causing me. I was being 100% honest.

"Oh my god, Damon!" Elena finally realised and ran to my side, kneeling down to my height. "Shit, I'm sorry, here let me help." She grabbed the wood and with all her might, she pulled the branch out of my stomach.

She then grabbed me and hugged me so hard. Her head was in my neck as she cried and cried.

"How… how cou..could he do.. do that to meeee," She sobbed. I was in to much pain to reply. I winced as she hugged me harder. My wound was taking a while to heal.

Elena pulled back and met my gaze. She thought for a minute then put her wrist to my mouth. Thank god not to many people were on the beach today, otherwise this would of looked.. strange.

"Drink," She ordered. I looked in to her gaze as she pushed her wrist even for to my lips. I kissed it a first and ran my tongue over it, earning a small shiver from Elena. Never leaving her gaze , I slowly let my fangs sink into her skin, trying not to hurt her to much. She cupped my face with her free hand and smiled at me as I drank. I saw a little bit of colour leave her cheeks so I let go all of a sudden.

"You get enough?" She asked, as I licked the open wound to clean it. "Yes, thank you 'Lena." I stroked her cheek. "Let me heal you." I bit into my wrist and held it out to her.

She attached her lips to my wrist and drank willingly, eyes closed. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. She looked so sexy, drink my blood. I felt my cock twitch against my jeans. I moaned again but louder as she opens her eyes and looks at me with a sexy eye. She let go and stood up. I was still dazed.

She held out her hand and pulled me up, even though I didn't need it, It was a kind gesture I had to accept. We started to walk back to the direction of the car.

She wiped her eyes, "Do you think Katherine did that on purpose, you know, the video call?" She asked me.

I stopped walking and looked at her. "Probably, hey" I grab her face which now had fresh tears running down her cheeks, "Listen, Stefan is such a dick for being like this to you, hell, why would he be so _STUPID_ to hurt you! You don't deserve him. You deserve a better man who's," I can't believe I was going to say it, "Human, healthy and most of all good looking," I add with a wink.

She blushed looking down and she grabbed my hand. "Thank you Damon, I have seen a side to you that I never knew about." She smiled up at me. My heart beat fast. We start walking to the car. Elena's stomach growls and we laugh.

We won't be going back to the cafe since what she did to the waitress. She stopped walking and went around to face my back.

"Bend down," She ordered me.

"What?" I was confused.

"So I can have a piggy back ride! You Ding Dong," She giggled as I understood what she meant. I bend down as she swung her legs around my waist and she threw her arms around my neck. I stand up and head to the car. Along the way, I swear I feel Elena press a small kiss to my neck.

* * *

**Why would Stefan Do that? At least Elena has Damon right and they nearly had there ****first kiss! Review on what you think about the story! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! New chapter YAY! Thanks for the feed back! Love it. Enjoy :D x**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been one of the best days I have had in a very long time. Its been the first day when I could fully relax and not worry about Vampire's (Even though Damon is one, he is acting very much like a human). After our walk on the beach and the video call, I felt something change. I hadn't noticed it before but now that Stefan is clearly out of the picture, maybe just maybe, my heart will turn to someone who's loving, caring, funny and loving… I hope he shows up one day._

_Right now, Damon is cooking dinner over the fire. I sometimes hear him cursing to himself because he burns himself or when he drops something. Damon's been great fun. He was there to support me when I was sad. He was very patient when I did the grocery shopping earlier. He even suggested we kept the food in his car, seeing as we lost all the other food to rodents. Damon has been like a whole different person. I -_

"Dinners ready." Damon called out, disturbing me from my writing. "Just a minute!" I call back.

_… I really believe he is changing. Gotta go, bye xx_

I close my journal and put it under my pillow. Putting on my coat, I head out the tent door and zip it up behind me. As I turn round I see a small table with a checked table cloth on it, along with two plates of food, and some candles around it. I smiled as I got up and started walking over to the table.

Damon looked at me with a strange expression.

"What it is?" I ask as he pulls the chair out for me, like a gentleman.

"I.. I don't want you to think, you know, that this is a date or anything romantic like that…" He mumbled as he sat down opposite me.

I just smile at him and inhale the pasta goodness that was right in front of me.

"Wow Damon, this looks amazing!" I exclaim as I grab my fork and knife and dig in.

Damon watches me, he seemed intrigued by the way I ate his food. I couldn't help but blush. He seemed to notice because he picks up his fork and takes a bit of pasta.

This time its me watching him. He slowly lifts the pasta to his mouth, eyes on me. Somehow I find this small gesture a turn on. He places the pasta in his mouth and drags it of the fork with his perfect teeth. He then chews and winks at me.

My heart flutters and my stomach flips as I watch his bright blue eyes.

"Your foods getting cold," He smirks at me.

I instantly drop my gaze and put more pasta in my mouth. The rest of the meal was filled with small talk and comfortable silence.

When we were done Damon got up and grabbed my plate and took it to the chilly bin to wash it later.

"Ahh, Elena.. Wanna go for a midnight swim?" Damon casually said out of the blue. My eyes met his.

"Sure, sounds good," I smile at him.

Finally after washing the dishes under the hose tap. We then went our separate ways and got changed in to our swim suits. I mentally punch myself for choosing a pale, blue bikini that just covered me. Obviously I thought Stefan was going to be coming so I chose this but now I guess thats not the case.

I grab my towel and drape it over my shoulders and slip on my sandals.

"You all ready?" A voice asks behind me. I turn round only to hide back a gasp.

Damon was standing there with his black board shorts that hung dangerously hanging low on his hips. I look at his perfect torso that was bare. His ab muscles were perfectly sculpted.

Stefan had nice abs but they almost looked fake and over the top, but Damon's looked very defined and also soft at the same time.

I looked at the "V" and the treasure trail of hair that traveled down and disappeared into his shorts. Only my mind could think what went further.

"Like what you see?" Damon disturbs me from my daydream and I blush with embarrassment.

How long was I staring at him for? I shake my head and laugh.

"So is that a no?" Damon mocks a horror looking face and puts his hand on his chest.

"Oh Damon.." I laugh and start heading towards the stream.

"Um 'Lena, its this way," Damon chuckles as he points the opposite direction to where I was heading .

"I knew that," I just say and sigh. I follow Damon to wherever we were going. I couldn't really see anything because of the pitch black of the night. I vaguely made out shapes and from the pale light of the moon. As if Damon read my mind, he grabbed my hand, wrapping it nice and safe. I smile to myself.

* * *

After a little bit of a walk we come to the sound of crashing water. My eyes came into view with a waterfall that was perfectly lit by the moon. A large pool of water lay around it.

"Wow." I gasp.

Damon looks down at me and gives me a small smile before saying, "Race you to the water!"

He let go of my hand as he sprinted off to the water. I immediately ran after him, laughing.

Discarding my towel by the surface of the water I bomb in long after Damon. As I reach the surface, I notice Damon right in front of me.

His hairs dripping, it clung to his forehead in an adorable way. Water droplets fell down his face and onto his lips. He licked them away with his tongue. He was very good looking. Of corse I always knew that, I couldn't deny it, but now I noticed that not only was he good looking, he was beautiful.

Damon noticed me starting at him and he smirk in a very cocky way. I splashed him in the face.

"Oh no you didn't," He playfully growled as I swam away, giggling. He easily caught up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I suddenly felt a rock hit my back as Damon placed two hands above my head.

I looked into his eyes as my breathing quickened. Damon's whole chest was pressed against my body. It felt wrong but it also felt right. Our noses touched as he moved closer and closer. My whole body pressed against this rock.

Damon's breath could be felt on my lips and I felt my eyes flutter close as his soft lips closed the space between us. My body shivered as if I got a electric shock of power. That power went flowing down to my core as Damon pressed his lips firmly onto mine.

To soon he pulled back. I flung my eyes open meeting his ocean blue ones.

"I'm so sorry," Damon spluttered out all of a sudden. Why was he apologising? I looked at him with a confused expression "I promised that I would behave and I broke it, and now I have broken our 'Pinky Promise'…" Damon explained looking down.

I slowly place my hand on his cheek, and it brings him to look at me again.

I look into his eyes and lean forward. He looks at me shocked as I lean forward even more. My lip place themselves on the very corner of his mouth.

He gasps as I start placing kisses on his jaw, cheek and nose. I go over the same pattern over and over. Damon's eyes were now closed.

"Who… cares…" I mumble onto his skin as I continue to place kisses on his face.

A shiver from the cold water brings me to a halt . Damon notices and quickly, using his speed, rushes out of the water and puts a towel on me.

"I'm ok, Damon." I assure him as he pats me down with the towel.

"Come on, we should head back." Damon says as I get up from my spot.

I suddenly realise as Damon takes my hand, that this is who I'm looking for. Who would of known that my heart would start to fall for the great

"_Damon Salvatore_". Now I realise that my heart had been falling for a long time, but I never really noticed it, but now, I know what I want after all...

_Him_.

* * *

**Too soon? I don't know, I think Elena has had these feelings for Damon for a long time but they were kept ****secret. Review and I will write ASAP x**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry I didn't post yesterday, been working on another story since I had a writers block with this but ****any who, Thanks for the amazing feedback. Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

We walked in silence back to the camp. Lost in our own worlds. To be honest, I had no idea what she was thinking about. I kissed her back then and she reacted better then I thought. I don't know…

We started heading to the tent once we reached the dim light of the fire. I started going to the my car but she tugged on my arm, motioning for me to come stay with her. I smiled and nodded my head.

Today has been such a long day. We go inside and Elena settles down in the sleeping bag, not even bothering to remove her now dry swim gear. I kept mine on too.

I slipped in the sleeping bag as Elena sits up. It was so dark, I didn't notice Elena slowly pull off her bikini until she leans down kisses my neck. I moan when I feel the contact of her hard nipples touch mine. She continues to kiss a trail down my chest. Stoping to lick and nip at my nipples.

She then runs her tongue from the top of my board shorts to my abs and traces the lines with her tongue and lips. I shiver with pleasure as she rubs my, now throbbing member , through my shorts. The fraction makes me jump and a growl escapes my lips.

My head rolls back it to the pillow as she slowly, to slowly for my likings, pulls down my shorts. My erect cock jumps out and hits my stomach. She gasps at the size. I couldn't help but smile at he face.

She slowly leans down, hand on my cock. Her cold hands fell so good on my hard cock. She starts pumping it while looking into my eyes.

Slowly, she sticks out her tongue and licks my length with the tip of it. She licks up my pre-cum and I moan loudly as butterflies move about in my stomach. She then wraps her small, hot mouth around the head of my length and I think I'm going to explode! She empales my whole length in her mouth and its the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

She continues to bob her head up and down and I can't help but tangle my fingers in her hair. She moans as she pleasures me, the vibration of her moan send me nearly shooting my seed right then right now.

She suddenly stops and looks at me. I whine from the discomfort I was feeling.

"Damon?" she says. "Damon," She says my name again, still not moving. "Get off me," She says with no emotion.

* * *

I then flung my eyes open from my dream to see myself starting at Elena. A lot of blood was rushed down south as she squirmed under me.

"Damon?" She saw me looking confused. "You.. you were… humping me." She quietly said as I shot off her. I cursed.

"Sorry Elena, I was… having a never mind," I said sitting up, trying to cover the steel rod that stuck up in my pants.

"Was I in this uh dream by any chance?" She giggled.

I struggled from not wincing from the pain of my hard member.

"No…" I lied.

"Whatever, 'Hmm Elena, oh yes Elena'" She mimicked me.

I blushed hard. "Hey it's ok," Elena assured me coming closer.

"You might not what to come over here," I suggested.

"Why not?" She asked, puzzled. I moved my hand and pointed down. She gasped and looked away giggling. I covered up again.

"What is the time?" I just asked, breaking the silence.

"About 7am," She answered, while snuggling back into the sleeping bag.

"I might just, go to the bathroom," I say as I quickly jumped out of the sleeping bag. I headed to a bush and pulled my pants down and immediately grabbed my member.

I moaned as I started to get all the sexual tension out of my head. I imagine Elena being the one rubbing me. I moan louder and lose my breath.

After a few more thoughts I explode and hit my orgasm. I smile as my seed spills out. That feels better, I almost say out load.

I put my pants back on and head to my car to change my clothes.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I hear foot steps. Then a car door open. Damon must be getting dressed. I slowly pull down the zip to be viewed to a image I wish I could have taken a picture.

Damon had his bare back to me and no pants on at all. He must think I'm asleep. I stare at his fit ass.

My core gets all hot and bothered as I imagine myself grabbing on to his fit butt as he pounds into me.

I can't help the hand that traveled to my wet heat. I rub my sex through my panties as I watched Damon put his pants on.

His muscles in his back ripple in all the right ways as he reaches for his shirt. He puts it on and I can't help a small moan that leaves my lips as I slip a finger into my hot heat.

Luckily Damon doesn't notice and he continues to button up his shirt.

He leaves the top one open and heads in to the car, only to pull out a bag with the food.

He turns around and I quickly pull back into the tent and slip into the sleeping bag.

I couldn't get this morning out of my head. I wake up to Damon on top of me, humping me, not just humping, but he was kissing my neck.

First I thought he was awake but the way he said my name and moan indicated me that he was asleep. He was having a sex dream with me in it.

I smiled as I finally came to a climax as I imagined Damon's fingers in me. His bulge in his pants this morning showed that he was indeed a huge size.

I shook as I thought of me riding his dick.

I stay still as the aftermath of my orgasm lingered away. I smile at myself.

God the affects Damon now has on my body is _amazing_.

* * *

**Wooh, so much sexual tension is in the air, right! Sorry this chapter is short but I'm kinda losing ideas :L I will keep trying. I am writing a new story at the moment so check that out when its out :) Review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter :) This is filled ****with ALOT of sexual material so if you are not into that then skip this chapter, but who doesn't love naked Damon haha! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon POV**

Today has been quite a chilled day.

Elena has just been in the tent doing, whatever. I'm just standing here, by the tree that Elena yelled at me saying she hated me, thinking to myself.

The sky has been a little cloudy this evening.

I feel a small breeze as the wind ruffles my dark hair. The air feels so fresh. I smell a sweet rose scent in the air as it hits my nose.

I turn round to see Elena staring at me, her chocolate hair whipping in her face.

She still looks like a super model. Her long, tan legs were on display, her shorts just covered her ass.

My cock twitched, not for the first time today, as I stared at this beauty in front of me.

She looked at me, as if she was also studying me.

Our eyes meet and she blushed. She smiled at me with her perfect white teeth.

The clouds suddenly darkened.

"It looks as its going to rain." Elena broke our silence as the wind picked up its breeze.

One single drops down and lands on the tip of my nose. I cross my eyes to look at it and Elena laughs.

She stops laughing as she also gets a raindrop on her cheek.

Just before the rain poured down I yelled for as to run to the tent.

We laughed as we sprinted to the tent, which thankfully from all the money I have, was a very good waterproof tent.

We hopped inside and immediately, Elena rushes to get her sleeping bag.

I had moved my sleeping bag in the night before so we had more layers.

Elena's now damp hair made her look like she just walked off a photo shoot.

I turned on the lamp that was beside me because the light outside was dimming from all the cloud.

Elena shivered violently. Moving towards her, I slipped into the sleeping bag with her. She stopped shivering as I hugged her close.

It was amazing that a few days ago she was yelling at me, hating me. But now, she was wanting to cuddle me. She allowed me to kiss her, hell she even kissed my face and neck!

I looked down at her chocolate eyes and saw something I had never seen before.

They were full of love. She smiled as she placed her small hand on my cheek. Her thumb stroked my face.

She hopped onto my lap so she was stranding me.

"Damon?" She said quietly as she placed both her hands on my chest.

"Yes, 'Lena?" I said as the wind and rain poured and bashed outside.

She looked straight into my eyes and once again place both her hands on my face and cradled my head in her hands.

"I realised something," She slowly said, still eyes on mine.

The look she had on me was very intense.

"What?" I asked kindly.

She blinked then slowly leaned down and kissed me on my lips, they felt so soft. They tasted like chocolate and sweets.

She licked my bottom lip, wanting access to my mouth. I moan as her tongue touched mine. A lot of blood traveled south. Her hands tangled in my head and massaged my scalp which I purred with pleasure. God was this girl good.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Damon's moans wake me. His chest vibrated as his moans of pleasure escaped is lips. Was he having another sex dream? Of me? The rain was still pouring outside.

I lifted my head slowly off his chest, not wanting to wake him, and look down at his "region", and indeed his bulge was not afraid to show.

I almost looked away with embarrassment but remembering he was asleep, that only made me look back.

I felt myself get wet from his sexy moans and the twitching his cock was making under his pants.

I kinda felt sorry for him. Without thinking, I moved closer to his throbbing area. I didn't know what came over me, but I now felt myself unzipping his pants, quietly.

Damon moaned loudly and the noise made me so hot.

I finished unzipping his pants and pulled them down a bit. I moved to his black boxers and slowly moved them to expose him to me.

I almost gasped at the size he was. He was huge. Huge and beautiful. I never new a penis could be so full of beauty.

I took his fleshy member in my hand and almost moaned myself at the soft, warm feeling his cock had. I moved my hand and started pumping up and down.

Damon's moans changed to pants and his chest moved up and down. I moved my hand more faster.

Caught in the moment, I brought my mouth to his hard cock. I ran my tongue along the head and licked up the pre-cum, which tasted so good.

Damon shivered as I took him fully in my mouth. He was so big but some how I managed to fit him in my mouth.

Damon cried out as he came closer to his climax.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he pressed himself up on his elbows and looked at me with shock.

However, this didn't stop me from stopping. I met Damon's eyes and winked at him as I sucked him. He looked at me for a second before throwing his head back as he groaned.

Suddenly his seed shot down my throat. He grubbed onto the sleeping bag as I sucked him dry.

I moved away from him, leaving I'm confused. His breathing had slowed after a minute.

"Why-" Damon began saying, but I shut him up by pressing my lips on his.

They were so soft. He stiffened but then relaxed and kissed me back.

I started taking my top and bra off as our tongues battled. He smiled against my mouth as I tangled my fingers in his hair. He moaned against my lips, causing me to shiver. I reach down between our bodies to undo his shirt. I gave up and ripped it off with a lot of strength.

I rubbed myself against his now erect member. I undid my shorts and I kissed his neck.

Damon's hand went to my breast. He took my hard nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue and sucking it.

He suddenly turned me round, so he was on top of me, and took the rest of his pants off. He grind against me as I ran my hands up and down the soft skin of his back.

He tugged my shorts off. He slowly made himself down my body, kissing big open kisses on my stomach and chest.

I tangled my fingers in his raven locks as he licks my core through my panties. I shiver and moan at the smile at the same time.

I felt Damon's chuckled on my lady parts. He ripped my underwear off with his teeth. I didn't care he just ruined my best pair of underwear. He breathed his hot breath on my sex before he dips down and licks my folds.

I cry out with pleasure, glad no one was out here in the woods. The rain poured louder as Damon continued and licked and kissed my clit. He rubbed my bundle of nerves as he sticks a finger in my heat. He pumps that in and out as he rubs and licks.

He was one talented SEX GOD. I looked down at him and met his sexy gaze. He looked up at me as he continued to lick me out. He winked at me, repeating what I did to him. I l looked at this beautiful man. My god.

He adds a second finger and my moans fasten.

"Cum for me baby," He cooed as he pumped in and out of me.

I suddenly hit my climax and it's one of the best I had ever had in my whole life. I need him inside of right now.

"Damon," I moaned as I pulled his head up to mine. I kissed him as I reached between our bodies and found his member. I placed it near my entrance. Damon chuckled, sexily against my lips.

"Someones and eager beaver." I smiled as I gripped onto his ass and slid him into me.

As if he was expecting it, he moaned and moved his lips from mine. We looked at each other as he filled me to the hilt.

God he felt good. SO very good.

I smiled at him as he slowly moved in and out of me. I kissed his lips, shoulder, neck.

He rested is face into the crook of my neck as he made love to me. His moans muffled from my skin.

He continued to thrust as I wrapped my legs around his waist, only making him go deeper. I ran my hands up and down his glorious body.

My lips just kept kissing ever inch of skin I could.

We both got closer to our climaxes and Damon lifted his face to looked at me. He ran his fingers over my face as he went faster and faster.

My moans got loader as our sweaty bodies slid with each other. Suddenly our climaxes came, hard.

I looked at Damon's beautiful face as we came together. My mouth opened as my moan came out.

Damon suddenly crashed his lips to mine as he spilled himself inside of me. Our tongues tangled as he slowed his thrusts.

He finally pulled out and we were breathing heavily. Damon laid next to me. I pull up the sleeping bag to cover both our bodies.

"Damon that was…." I breathed, speechless.

"Amazing, extraordinary, Incredible?" He suggested as I just laughed an headed over to him to place a small kiss to his lips.

"All of the above." He smiled and I curled up into his arms.

Yep I am _definitely_ falling for him.

* * *

**Poof, is it hot in here or something haha. Hope it was ok :) Pleas check out my "Beauty and the Geek" story that I'm currently also writing :) Review! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry this is short but I had to update and this was all the time I had. Anyway enjoy x**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The rain was still pouring outside after what seems like ages.

My body was feeling like it was floating, my lips letting moans escape. My eyes were opening from slumber. My core burned with hotness as I felt a warm tongue on my sex.

I move my head and saw Damon looking right at me while he continued to lick me. Memories from earlier flooded into my mind. I had sex with Damon. I had helped him out with his erection and then I ended up making love with him in this tent.

Damon licks built up and I began to pant harder. He then stuck his tongue all the way in, humming with approval. I shuddered from his voice vibrating against me.

He thrust his tongue in and out as I tangled my fingers in his soft hair. I pushed him deeper and with that I reached the peak of my climax. I moaned, loud.

Damon kissed up my body as I was still dazed in the aftermath of my powerful climax. Finally his face was near my face. He leaned in and gave me soft, sweet kiss.

"Mornin' ", he smiled sweetly. I ran my fingers through his hair and hummed.

"Good morning," I replied, kissing him on his cheek, then jaw.

I rested my head on the crook as he laid right on me. He was heavy but in a comfortable way. Our skin touched in every way.

I wrapped my arms around his naked torso as he also rested his head in my neck. We stayed like this from what seemed like ages, just in each others arms, safe. Occasionally he would place a sweet kiss to my neck.

I smiled when I realised that Damon was the one who I was looking for. I had always thought Stefan was "the one", And I also thought I was so deeply in love with him that I would NEVER let go of him or not love him, but what he did with Katherine, No that's it. I still can't believe he did that to me, but maybe it was meant to be. As cliche it might sound, fate maybe did this so I would finally realise my true feelings for Damon.

Breaking the silence of the tent. Damon let out a soft snore in my neck, indicating he was now asleep. I quietly chuckled. God he was adorable.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

God I love her. So much more than before I think I might explode, quiet literally!

I opened my eyes to see skin and dark hair. I smiled when I realised I had fallen asleep in Elena's arms, something I had never let a woman do. But Elena, she's different.

I inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her neck, not the first time I had done today. She shifted a bit under me. I realised that I must me crushing her. Slowly, I got of her but the detachment burned.

Elena immediately pulled me down again, causing to lose my breath as I sort of landed on her. She just greedily grinned, her eyes still closed. She wrapped her arms and legs protectively around my body.

My member was right next to its destination. With one push I would be home. Elena hummed in her half-asleep state.

I slowly Pushed forward and I was deep into her wet head. Her eyes burst open as I smirked, cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes a bit.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you honey," She coded as she pat my cheek. I kissed her palm as I started slowly panting.

"Uhmm," I moaned to her as she started shuting her eyes, her mouth opening in a "O" shape. I thrusted faster than I had done previously.

Her lips curved up as we moved in sync. We moan together as we came closer to our peaks. The rain poured still. Suddenly a drop of cold water dropped on my back.

I stopped my movements.

Elena whined, "Why did you do that?"

"I think the tents leaking," I answered, looking up.

"Well, we will have to fix it later. Come on I was so close," She pouted.

I gave in and finished us off.

* * *

**Man, it's been raining so much the tent is leaking haha oops, Anyway, Review :D x****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter :) Sorry its late :L But please Enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

After a couple more rounds we were completely exhausted. Also, we were a little drenched from the hole in the tent. I thought I had got a pretty good tent, guess not. This tent was crap…

I let out a sigh. Elena, who's lap my head laid on, looked at me as I opened my eyes. Her little fingers played with my hair as I purred with appreciation.

"What is it?" She asked, while stroking my face.

I shut my eyes again. I felt breath on my face and as I opened my eyes again, I meet gazes with big brown eyes. I jumped with fright as she giggle. She leaned down and gave me an upside-down kiss. There was something so sweet about the gesture my vampire heart almost skipped a beat.

She continued to massage her lips with mine as we smiled. She stroked my face then leaned forward and ran her hands down my chest. She licked my lips with the tip of her tongue. She stroked pattens on my abs as I laid there smiling. God I love her.

The kiss didn't build up like normal, It was sweet and cute. Cute? I mentally shrugged my shoulders and just enjoyed her hands traveling around my toned chest.

I almost shivered as she reached lower down my body. She met my growing member and wrapped her skinny fingers around it. I stopped her from going further. She looked down at me, confused.

"As much as I would love to do this right now, the tents leaking and I don't want you to get sick… So we shall start thinking of getting back," I pointed out.

She looked at me then nodded. "Your right," She agreed, sadly . I stroked her cheek.

"Soooo, shall we head back to Mystic Falls?" I asked, as she looked at me for a second. She sighed. "Whats wrong with going home?" I asked her.

She shrugged her little shoulders like a 4 year old.

"I like it here, with you." She quietly said as she absentmindedly drew random pattens on my chest.

"I know but we should go back, we need to get back to reality, to Stefan….." I added. She looked at me and looked sad.

"Yeah I guess.." She trailed off as she started putting her damp clothes on.

* * *

After a few hours we were still on the road. The weather still doesn't look like its going to clear up anytime soon. The car trip has been silent the whole way. I looked to Elena's seat to see her curled into a ball, asleep.

I smiled to myself softly as I put my eyes back to the road. My phone started ringing out of the blue, causing Elena to stir out of sleep. The caller ID said "Stefan". I sighed as Elena asked who it was. I pressed 'accept' and held the phone to my ear. "What?" I asked.

**"_Is Elena with you?_"**

"Yes, why?" I met Elena's puzzled gaze.

**_"I need to talk to her, its really important…_"**

"Why don't you talk to me?"

_**"I need to talk to her, please,"**_ Stefan pleaded. I sighed and handed the phone to Elena. She saw the ID number and put it on speaker.

"What ever you have to say to me can be said to both of us." Elena huffed.

There was a brief pause on the line.

**"_Alright, Look I'm really so-_"**

"Stefan don't you dare use that crap on me!" Elena yelled to the phone.

**"_Just hear me out, Please,_"** He pleaded again. Elena just stayed silent.

**"_Look, What happened between Katherine and I, wasn't real. Ok, she made a witch make me have sex with her and all that crap! She has been planning this for so long. A witch named Rylee helped her, ok, you can even go to her and ask if you don't believe me. I know, it sounds unbelievable but believe me, Katherine forced me, I would never do that. You know me. I love you Elena and I'm sorry she did this. I love you so much_."**

I stared at the phone, so did Elena.

**_"Please, Elena, Say something…."_**

Elena looked at the phone then to me. "I will see you at home Stefan…" And she hung up.

She silently handed the phone to me. I looked at the road.

"You can't possibly believe him, can you?" I quietly asked, breaking the silence.

She shrugged her shoulders. She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Damon, Stefan would never do that to me." She almost whispered. I could't believe her.

"You…. so is that it Elena, Are you going to run back to him." I asked, near lying raising my voice.

She put her hands on her face and cried. "He will be alone and-"

"What do you think I did, Huh? I was alone, for hundreds of years and I was fine. Stefan can cope!" I yelled.

"I can't just move on-"

"But you feel something for me right? You can't say you don't love me!" I yelled hurt, clutching onto the steering wheel. Elena just cried. We finally past the Mystic Falls welcome sign.

"Elena your messed up. The last couple of days have been the best days I have had, Hell, the best days of my life!" I added. I almost had to keep myself form exploding with anger.

"I had a great time Damon, but now that I have found out what really happened, It has changed everything," She sobbed.

* * *

I pulled up to her house. Stefan was sitting on the porch. Elena opened the door and hopped out with not another word. Stefan walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Elena stiffened. I hopped out of the car and got her stuff out of the boot and headed to them. Stefan let go and Elena didn't look at either of us.

"Can you two please go…. Please…." She asked.

My heart sank as I put her bags down on the ground.

Elena looked at me. "Actually, Damon, can you help me with those." I looked at her surprised.

"Sure, Stefan just wait in the car, I will be right back," I told Stefan who was looking at me weirdly.

"Um sure," His eyes saddened as he went to my car.

I followed Elena up the stairs and placed her bags on the bed. I turned round and Elena stood there.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my torso. I stood there frozen for a split second then relaxed and hugged her back. She cried into my chest. "Da… Da.. Damon," She sobbed, as she pulled back. She saw my own sadness in my eyes. She placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it. Reaching up on her tippy toes, she pressed her lips to mine. My eyes widened as her soft lips moulded against mine. She pulled back to soon.

"I love you," She whispered against my lips. I pulled back completely stunned. She loves me? She is one messed up girl but I love her.

Before I even know myself, I crash my lips to hers and back her up against the her bathroom door. I pressed my whole body against hers as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her tongue tangled with mine. "I love you….. I love you," I mummer against her lips as she kissed me harder, trying to pull me closer to her.

Suddenly the we hear a gasp and pull back. There stood Stefan completely shocked….

Oh Shit….

* * *

**Oops, Stefan caught them….. This Chapter was all over the place but ****what ever haha. Review x**

**(P.S This story has only got a few Chapters left…)**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter. One more to go. Enjoy x**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"What?" Stefan almost whispered

"What the fuck?!" He then yelled as he stood there. Damon still had his back to Stefan, his hands rested on my upper arms.

Suddenly Stefan came rushing forward, pulling Damon's arms of me.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Stefan yelled into Damon's face. Damon didn't flinch once as he held his gaze with Stefan's. Stefan turned to me with a pained face.

"Why would you do that to me?" He whispered. His face broke my heart but somehow he almost deserved it in a way. I looked to my feet.

Stefan was suddenly in front of me, pinning my arms to the wall. I could smell his breath as it fanned against my skin. He held my gaze. Damon just stood there, watching us.

"Please…. please tell me that was an accident.." Stefan chocked out. I almost wanted to touch his face but I didn't because I could see Damon in the corner of my eye. I pushed Stefan out of my way and stood beside them both, arms crossed.

"I need you two to leave, I'm tired." I quietly said, my eyes not meeting any of theirs. Stefan looked at me then nodded.

"Damon your coming with me," Stefan angrily said as he dragged Damon out of my door. But before he left, Damon mouth 'Love you', behind Stefan's back. I gave him a smile then shut the door closed.

I then left to my bathroom and turned the hot water on.

I loved them both.

I ran my hands through my hair. I needed time to think but one particular name stuck in my head. I shook my head as I stripped my clothes off.

I missed him, I need him.

I looked to the mirror and saw my naked body. Small love marks were on my skin. I smiled, stroking them with my fingertips.

I was happy with him. I then realised, theres no turning back…..

I am completely in love with him.

* * *

After my shower I called Damon. I didn't even bother to dress.

Tears were in my eyes. Not sad ones, but Happy.

The phone picked up after on ring.

"Damon?"

"It's me. What's wrong?" His silky voice said with concern. Man, what his voice could do to me is incredible.

"I… I need you." I almost whispered.

"Good because I'm already here. Nice Birthday suit," He huskily chuckled and hung up.

I turned round to the window to see Damon leaning against the wall, his eyes studying me. He licked his soft lips as he gazed.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his hard body. He immediately held me close to him.

"I love you, Damon." I whispered into his chest. "I choose you," I added.

He pulled back and looked at me with awe and a smirk appeared on his perfect lips.

"Someone is so ready for me," And with that he once again crashed his smooth lips to mine. Licking my mouth, I granted permission for his tongue to explore my mouth. He backed us up to my bed. I felt the bed greet my legs as I fell onto the soft bed. I pulled Damon's body to mine.

I rushed to get rid of his clothes and ran my hands down his perfect body. His skin was soft as silk. He ran his tongue down my body.

"Stop," I commanded. He looked at me confused.

"Get… In me now," I said through my teeth, panting with arousal. He gave me a sexy smirk before finding my lips again. He rubbed his hard length through my folds.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he said sucking my lower lip. I hummed a yes. He slowly sunk into me, right to the hilt. I almost screamed at how good he felt inside of me again. He placed his face in my neck as he started to thrust.

"Wait, Let me be ontop," I said to him as he immediately turned us round and held my hips. I started to swivel my hips as I rode him fast. He moaned as a thin layer of sweat formed on our bodies. I place my hands on his chest as he looked at me. I stroked his beautiful face as I nearly reached my peak.

My muscles clamped around Damon. He moan louder now. I was so glad Jeremy wasn't here. Damon threw his head back when he spilled his seed deep in me. I loved the feeling. I speed up and saw Damon completely spend. To speed me up, I rubbed my clit with my fingers and bursted through to my climax.

I screamed with ecstasy as I landed on Damon with a big thump.

"Wow," I breathed. I was suddenly really tired. I missed the contact when Damon pulled out of me. He got under the covers as I curled into the side of his body…. I was happy.

Before slumber took over I kissed Damon's sweaty chest and whispered,

"I love you Damon," Into in skin.

"I love you too, Elena," He said stroking my hair.

We both fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**Elena Loves Damon :) Yay! One more chapter to go! Review please! x And suggest any other stores you ****would like me to write :) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Final Chapter (Weeps) Hope you enjoy the last chapter of this epic ****journey :) x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

_one year later….._

My palms sweated, actually sweated as I nervously paced the beach.

Elena and I had gone off on holiday to Fiji for time out. So far we have been here for 3 days filled with adventure, love and lust. Not only did we have an enormous bed, but we had a Bach house to ourselves.

Exactly one year ago today, Elena and I had expressed our love for each other. From then we have had one hell of a ride, no pun attended.

I shocked my head, chuckling. Stefan later on calmed down and let us be. Caroline and Bonnie dissed our relationship at first but now they are happy for us.

I walked up and down the beach thinking. Suddenly small foot steps that I have grown to love, came up behind me. I turned round to be faced with my beauty.

She wore a small navy blue bikini, it was the one she had worn the night we went swimming and had our first kiss. I smiled down at her as I stared at her. I was one lucky dude.

"Hey baby," I coded as she wrapped her arms around me and happily sighed into my chest. I placed small kisses to her perfect head. The sunset was slowly fading away down the horizon.

I breathed in her chocolate and coconut scent. Elena small hand found my big one. She intertwined her fingers with mine as she brought it to her lips and placed small kisses to my knuckles.

"I love you," She said between kisses. I smiled at her again and my heart filled with love. I brought her chin up with my fingers and leaned down to press my lips to hers.

We massaged our lips together, not going further then that, and just enjoyed our kiss. She snaked her arms around to neck and pulled herself up to deepen the kiss a bit.

She pulled away too soon and placed small kisses to my nose, jaw and neck, making a trail.

"Remember when I did this the first time we kissed?" She softly asked. I nodded as I enjoyed her sweet kisses.

One of her hand ran down my back and onto my ass. I gasped when she pulled back and pulled something out of my shorts pockets. The small box she held was in her hands.

She gasped as it hit her and tears filled her eyes. She looked at me and ran to me and kissed my face, more fast this time.

"Yes! yes yes! I say Yes!" She cried with joy. My heart filled and the breath I had been holding let out. She pulled back and looked at the ring and gasped again.

"Damon! This is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"A beautiful ring for my beautiful girl, I was supposed to go all 'Traditional' and bend on one knee and all but… I kinda like your version better but, I think its best I do it properly,"

I took the small box out of her hands and shut it. I grabbed both of her hands as I looked into her watery eyes.

"Elena Gilbert, Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I always knew you were special. Your kind and warm heart has found to love a person like me. I know, I am a terrible person but you have changed me. I can't change who I physically am but my heart has changed from you. You are the most beautiful girl I have laid my yes o and I have seen some pretty girls here and there but none of them can compare to you. I want to spend your life with me, forever. I love you with all my heart."

Slowly I got down on one knee and Elena had the full water works going on. I let go of her hands and got the small black box out again.

"Elena Gilbert, Will you marry me?" I asked, tears almost escaping my eyes from all the emotion I wasn't aware I was going to feel. She nodded, hand on her chest.

"Yes," She crooked out. I smiled the biggest smile and got on my feet and grabbed her hand. She shook as I put the ring on. I then realised it was actually me being the one who was shaking.

Finally the small ring slipped on her hand, I mentally high fixed myself for getting the right size.

She immediately jumped of her feet and wrapped her legs around my waist as I wound my arms protectively around her waist. Cupping her ass, our lips found each other. We walked back to the house not parting from each other.

That night was filled with love and passion, it was just the beginning to our happily ever after.

I thanked the gods for sending Elena and I on that camping trip.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Ta Da! All done (cries again) It was so fun to write this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me any story ideas you want me to write! Im up for anything :) Thanks again for the support of this story an please ****follow me for more stories! Love you all so much! Thank you xx**


End file.
